


Not So Friendly

by orphan_account



Series: Slenderverse And Creepypasta [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gross, Marble Hornets - Freeform, Slender VS Jeff, anyway, but whatever you ship ya know, eh, fight, god no yaoi, might even include mh, no yaoi, original - Freeform, probally not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many fights, Jeff the Killer decides to reason with the Slenderman. {NO YAOI}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Friendly

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! (Also- I will come back and fix this eventually/Add more)

   Jeff The Killer, age fourteen, kills his parents, only leaving his very injured brother in ICU for months on end. Still missing, its been five years, and wherever he goes, death follows. Yes, hes been caught multiple times, even turned himself in once for shits and giggles. But he always got away. Some how, he just did. Like he vanished into thin air.

  "God dammit." The pale faced boy growled, running in the direction opposites of the sirens that blazed in the distance. "How was i supposed to know that guy had an alarm system?" He laughed lightly at his comment, and continued to run, limping slightly into the deep depths of the woods. 

    **WARNING:BLACK BEARS**

The sign of warning made Jeff laugh. Although he was wanted by police everywhere, he liked to come back to Washington State a lot. It was nice here, big, big forest and not so many people in most parts. And not once did he see a black bear. Hes never even seen a bear. 

 The summertime sun was starting to set in the distance, just visible over the miles of treeline. It looked warm and inviting, and Jeff stopped running for a moment to gaze at it. He had never been one to stop and find things pretty, because he wasn't like that. But he momentarily forgot about his situation, and was peaceful for a moment. Only until the police were getting close, too close.

  Jeff then turned around, and looked at the four or five police cars coming in his direction. He growled and continued to run further into the dark woods, which actually scared him a bit. Who wasn't scared of running into a woods at night? Even though hes been in this type of situation a million times before, he still felt uncomfortable being so far away from people. Even though he hated all of them, it was still nice to feel not so alone from time to time. But there wasn't time to think about that as he ran as fast as he could, in awkward directions, zigzagging himself, jumping over fallen trees, rocks, even tripping a few times. But he was faster than those idiots, who couldn't track if their life depended on it.

  He finally stopped running as he could hear nothing in the distance. The sirens faded away, and all around him in all directions were trees. Jeff heaved for air, and looked down at himself. His white jacket was now brown and stained with red, from himself, and old kills. THis was usual for him. Whenever he broke into someones house, hed wash his clothes, and look for more that would fit him. Sometimes if he was lucky he would find a shirt or two he liked and keep them in the black back pack on his shoulders. He had at least nine hundred dollars on him at all times, too, just in case.

  Looking around, Jeff continued to walk in the direction the sun stetted in. He was bound to come across somewhere sometime.

  And damn, was he right.

  In eye sight, laid a cabin. A normal looking cabin, but it looked broken down and beat up. 'Abandoned' Jeff thought. He knew what abandoned looked like, and that was definitely it. Theirs no way anyone lived in there. No light shown through the windows or breaks in the house, and he saw no movement. Even if someone was just asleep, he would have seen something. Some sign of life, but no. Nothing.

  Except....one thing.

 Looking up, in the second floor, Jeff could have swore he saw someone move across the window. It was bright, and looked like it was pure white. But jeff shrugged. If someone lived in there, he would just kill them like always. 

  Smiling, he knocked on the half open door. "Hellloooo?" He called lightly. "Anyone hooomeee?" As he walked in, he saw empty cans strewn across the floor, empty wrappers, things like that. As Jeff came in more, he noticed a room with no door. He peeked in, and saw a bed, a few half full water bottles, and a hoodie. An orange hoodie with a mask covering the face. Jeff picked it up, and it had an orange sewn on unhappy looking face. Jeff frowned. "Cant smile, eh? Depressing." he threw the mask and jacket on the mattress that laid on the ground, and walked back into the dead looking house. Jeff stood, looking around for a moment. He then became still as he heard a creak from upstairs. "Holy fuck, this guys still here." He said smiling. "Who would even wanna live here?"

  Jeff tip toed to the stairs, by the back door to the cabin. He peeked up the stairs, and to his luck, saw nothing. He breathed quietly, listening for any noises. 

Creeeeek.

 He heard more footsteps, heavier this time. He creeped up the stairs, avoiding any creaks in the wood or any spot that felt unstable. The last thing he wanted was to fall through the stairs while trying to book a guy, that's not professional. But all thoughts escaped Jeffs head as he reached the top. He stood at the top of the stairs, hearing rustling in one of the rooms at the end of the hall. He peeked slightly into the hallway, making sure the coast was clear. And it was. Jeff then creeped lightly, very lightly, so light you could barely hear it. He reached the end of the hall, and he could practically feel someone in the room. It was unsettling, but Jeff had done this too many times. He breathed in heavily, and then bust open the door, his knife in his hands.

  Jeff was stopped in his tracks as he had to rub his eyes. He looked into the person-no, thing- standing in the room with him.

  It was almost undescribeable. A tall, pale figure, with long black suit stood in the room, seemingly staring into Jeffs soul. It was almost eight feet tall, to the ceiling, hell, maybe even through it, Jeff didn't look into it. But he wore a nice suit, black, and not a speck on it. But that's not what took the breath from Jeff s body. It was he had no face, no hair, no eyes, nothing. But it still felt like he was staring right through him. 

  Jeff had few seconds to react as the slender figure hurtled towards Jeff, not moving his legs, just seeming to stride towards him. Jeff yelled, swinging his knife at the abnormally arms of the hellish creature. Blood spurred from it, but it didn't yell or show discomfort and pain. It was emotionless. But it did make a screeching noise, even with no mouth. It was high pitched, and Jeff couldn't tell if it was him or the figure. But he didn't think as the creature took him up by a long tentacle coming from his back, and wrapping him up tight. Too tight. Jeff growled as he felt his arm snap out of place. But that didn't stop him as he took his good arm and cut off the octopus looking tentacle. The slender figure tilted his head, and reached an arm out to Jeff. But Jeff swung his knife, hoping he hit something, and ran down the long hallway and into the first floor of the building. He ran out the front door and didn't stop until the cabin was just within eye sight. He noticed the tall slender figure come from the house, and seemingly loom at Jeff. Jeff heard a small dark whisper, as the figure walked away. 

  "We will meet again soon."

 

   Jeff ended up going back towards Slow Rock, the town in Washington he had been killing at. The police cars were still parked outside the house he had attempted to rob, but it looked like ot was just there for show. Jeff rolled his eyes, and put his hood up, and walked in the tree line, vertical from the crime scene. He was heading far away from this place, for sure. This town was more fucked up than him. In all his time in those woods, and this town, and this stupid state, he had never seen something like that. He had heard legends, but most of it was mumbo jumbo and superstition. Jeff never believed any of that, especially since he basically had his own underground cult following.

 He ended up walking fifteen miles away, all in treeline, to a town called Abbington. Luckily, this town was pretty barren and off the tracks some, and he should be okay here. He saw a small motel on the outskirt of the town, and paid for two nights in cash. They didn't ask questions, and luckily, he hid his face well so they couldn't question his scars.

  When he walked into his room, it was small and dusty and smelled like someone had died in it. Jeff laughed at how the rooms was, because it was better than he had in a while. And luckily, there were washers and dryers that took quarters in the back of the Motel itself, so Jeff could wash his old clothes and his lucky jacket. This place wasn't too bad after all.

  While they were in the wash, Jeff went back to his room, 225. He opened his black book bag, which was dirty and smelly, and poured its contents onto the bed. A hairbrush, hair ties, 790$ Cash, 20$ Change, A few knives, his lucky box opener blade, two shirts, and lots of random junk food and mostly full water bottles. he was pretty happy with what he had gathered, it was more than usual. But he was starting to get fidgety. He hadn't killed or stolen in about five days, and that was a long time for him at least. It was a lifestyle now, he depended on it. Although he truly missed his parents, and especially his brother, he was still glad it had happened in the first place. If it didn't, it would have eventually. Sooner or later. It was always there, this side of him. This was just plain natural. And he did help the community in some ways. He killed bad people sometimes. Rapists. Murderers. People who did bad things. And although he murdered, he always made it quick and painless as possible. He hated people who tortured people. It was just gross, and it made a damn mess. And who had that much time, anyway? Not him. He had a busy schedule of keeping on the damn run like a good criminal.

    While Jeff was deep in thought, he jumped as he heard the door to his room. Someone was knocking. Jeff immediately thought the police had found him, but it was too quiet. He opened the door slightly. "What do y-" he was stopped as he saw a person with an orange hoodie standing there, a frowny mask on his face. The masked man didn't attack him, as Jeff had thought. He simply handed him a note, and ran off into the woods. Jeff growled. "Hey, fuck, wait!" 

  However, Jeff didn't chase him too long, as he opened the note in his hand. 

 "MEET ME AT THE CABIN, YOU HAVE POTENTIAL"

 

    Jeff looked at the letter angrily. The O's had an X through them, which he had seen on the internet once. He knew it was from the freak a zoid, because of the guy with the hoodie- he had found that in the cabin. Jeff tore the paper in half, and threw it on the ground. There was no way hes going back there.

  So, instead, as soon as he could, he took his clothes from the dryer at the back of the motel, and when the clerk wasn't looking, took all the money from under the desk. (He was actually asleep, but whatever.) He started to walk in the opposite direction, hoping to get as far away as this place as he could. But little did he know, it wasn't going to be that easy. 

   

     TWELVE HOURS LATER

 

  "Hggn...." 

 "Are you awake now, Jeff?" A deep looming voice echoed in a cold room.

 "W-where am i?"

 "The cabin back in the woods, but rather fixed up."

 Jeff tried to open his eyes, but it was blurry, and it hurt.

 "Fuck! Who are you?"

 "I am slender."

 "Who?"

 "Slender." 

 "Great description, fuck ass. I mean who. I cant see."

 "You cut off one of my tentacles."

 Jeff went breathless for a minute.

 "Y-you cant be real."

 "Well, i am. Otherwise, who are you talking to? Open your eyes, child."

  Jeff opened his eyes once more, but withstanded the pain this time. He looked around to find himself laying on a mattress with shallow covers piled on top of him. He looked around the room to see a tall, slim, faceless figure in the corner, sitting down. He was questioning his insanity at this point. "Is this some kind of fucking joke?" He yelled, looking for his bag. "Because this is fucked up, even for me."

 "I assure you, this is no joke. I would like to congratulate you, however, on keeping calm. Most people would have been screaming, crying, or...laughing at this point."

 "Yer tellin' me you've kidnapped people before? And what even are you?"

  "Yes. I am looking for strong and able bodied for proxies."

 "So, your looking for people to do your dirty work, eh? Not interested, fucker." 

 The faceless man got up. "You see, you do have a choice." he walked over to Jeff's bed. "You can join me, be my proxy, guaranteed protection from hell itself. Or go alone, and continue to be a mass murderer with no objective but to survive. You see, we have fought more than once. Seeing as you don't remember, it assures me you have gotten a bit of head damage." Jeff growled and took his knife from his pocket and lowered his hood. "I'm not joining your fuckin' army, dude. And i am NOT talking to a ten foot tall faceless guy who says we fought before. Goodbye." As Jeff got up to leave, the Slender man extended an arm to him. "We will keep fighting until you join me. It will be useless." "Fffft. Get the fuck out of here." The slender man sat back in his seat, as Jeff rambled to get his things. "A-a-and, what the fuck, man! You're like some p-paranormal shit, and i'm just a fucking fucker o-fucking-k? Why do you even need me?" 

  "You see, you are stronger than most people. You have survived in this universe as a mass murder, for over five years. Not many people can do that and still walk freely as you do."

 "How many other people are in your little army?"

 "Many. You met one of them before."

 "And whos that dude? Someone you just picked off the road?"

 "His name is Brian. He is linked to a rather...special project of mine."

 "Elaborate."

 "There was some college students who were making a film, called Marble Hornets. One of them was rather...unstable. But i wanted him as a proxy. He would be a great one too. Turns out, he was stronger than i expected, and i can only control him so much. He would not let me in, or do as i told him. But i took two of his friends instead. Its a special project."

 "So, you're gonna fucking control me?"

 "No."

 "How do i know i can trust you?"

 "Honestly, you don't." 

 Jeff laughed, and grabbed his bag, put the things in, and stood for a moment. 

 "Tell you what, i got a counter offer."

 The slender man seemed to smile. It was like you could feel it in the room. "Okay."

 "You come with me. We can be friends."

 Slender sat and stared into Jeff for a moment, which made Jeff uncomfortable. He started to sweat.

 "Hm...I see. Alright. But there are...some conditions."

 "Name them on the way, we gotta leave this place."

 "Why?"

 "The police are coming." 

 "How do you know? I thought i was the paranormal one here."

 "Over the years, i just know. Lets get out of here, fuck face."

 

      ONE YEAR LATER

 

  Police sirens blazed in the distance, causing one certain bloody boy to run towards a rather familiar forest. He jumped over fallen trees, rocks, anything that could trip him. He was back in his favorite place. Washington. And where he met his best friend, fuck face. 

  As he ran, the sirens didn't stop this time. He saw flashlights booming around the forest as Jeff tried to zig zag in places they wouldn't usually check. But it wasn't working. The summer sun was setting in the distance, which almost made Jeff stop in his tracks and stare at it for a while. But the police and their dogs where hot on his trail, but Jeff didn't worry. An all-too familiar cabin was just up a head, and a rather tall and faceless figure was waiting there for him.

 "Jeff, i asked you not to be caught." "Couldn't help it, now lets get out of here!" 

 

 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

 

 

   " _ **Police say famous "Jeff the Killer", otherwise known as Jeffery Woods was found killing two young men today in Washington state. He was seen setting fire to the street as police arrived, and was seen running away into the Forest, east of Abbington. After chasing the boy for a few miles, police saw Jeff go into an abandoned cabin in the woods, and not coming out. It was a mysterious disappearance and we are still looking for hidden passages. More on that story tonight at ten. Back to you, Branda. "**  _


End file.
